dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in the DC Extended Universe. Key Event featured in/referred to in: * - Man of Steel (2013) * - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * - Suicide Squad (2016) * - Wonder Woman (2017) * - Justice League (2017) *The Flash (2018) *Aquaman (2018) *Shazam (2019) *Justice League 2 (TBA) *Cyborg (2020) *Green Lantern Corps (2020) *The Batman (TBA) *Man of Steel 2 (TBA) *Deadshot (TBA) *Gotham City Sirens (TBA) *Suicide Squad 2 (TBA) Timeline Ancient Times 13,000,000,000 BC * The Red Sun later named Rao forms. c.8,700,000,000 BC * The formation of the planet Krypton. c.4,510,000,000 BC * The planet Earth forms. c.5,000,000 BC * Humans evolve on Earth and found the first primitive civilizations. c.100,000 BC * Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. c.25,000 BC * The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets. 27,984 BC * Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons invade Earth but are stopped by the collective might of humankind, Atlantean, and Amazon forces. The three victorious armies take one Mother Box each. 16,030 BC * Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. 16,020 BC *A Kryptonian vessel, Scout Ship 0344, crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. 4,357 BC * The Enchantress is born. 3,000 BC * Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. Early Modern Era 1635 * Gotham City is established in New Jersey. 1661 * The city of Metropolis is founded. Modern Times 17th Century 1635 * Gotham City is founded. 18th Century 1776 * Metropolis Police Department is formed. 19th Century 1807 * Alan Wayne is born. 1834 * Midway City is founded. 1862 * The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. 1863 * Midway City Police Department is established. 1871 * The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. 1885 * Charles Wayne is born. 1894 * The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. 1895 * Alan Wayne dies. 20th Century 1902 * Benjamin Wayne is born. 1907 * Patrick A. Wayne is born. 1914 July 28th * World War I begins. 1915 * Laura Wayne is born. 1918 November 11th * World War I ends. 1921 * Ace Chemicals is founded. 1941 * The Rosemont Theater in Gotham opened. 1942 * Thomas Wayne is born. 1946 * Martha Wayne is born. 1951 * Jonathan Kent is born. 1952 * The Daily Planet newspaper moves into its present offices. 1954 * Charles Wayne died. 1955 * Harry Kent Jr. is born. 1968 June 3rd * Waylon Jones is born. 1969 * Benjamin Wayne died. 1972 * Bruce Wayne is born. 1973 October 21st * Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark wed. 1974 February 23rd * Christopher Weiss is born Unknown * LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor Sr. * Harry Kent Jr dies. 1975 February 24th * Anatoli Knyazev is born. 1977 * Patrick A. Wayne died. 1978 April 12th * Floyd Lawton is born. 1979 * Laura Wayne died. 1980 * Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van and sent to Earth. * General Zod attempts a coup d'état on Krypton. * Jor-El is killed by General Zod. * Krypton implodes killing Lara Lor-Van and the Kryptonian race. 1981 May * Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. June 3rd * Chato Santana is born. July 23th * Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce orphaned and under the care of Alfred Pennyworth. 1984 * Lex Luthor is born. 1986 March 16th * Tatsu Hikari is born. December 9th * Digger Harkness is born. 1988 September 12th * Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. 1990 July 20th * Harleen Quinzel is born. 1992 September 30th * Barry Allen is born. October * Clark reveals his powers to save a submerged school bus. * Jonathan shows Clark the crashed infant starship and reveals to him that he is an alien. 1994 * Victor Stone is born. 1995 * Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman. 1997 April 19th * A tornado devastates Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent. 2000 * Luthor Sr. dies. * Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes CEO of Lexcorp following the death of his father. 21st Century 2004 * Zoe Lawton is born. 2011 * Christopher_Weiss was first arrested in 2011 having moved from Alabama to Keystone City to pursue his criminal ambitions. 2013 November * US Military discover a strange object on Ellesmere Island. * Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal, son of El. * Clark Kent meets Lois Lane. December * Battle of Metropolis: General Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. * Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Metropolis as mankind is introduced to the Superman. *"Clark Kent" starts his job at the Daily Planet. 2014 August = 22nd = * Diana Prince is spotted in Paris, France. October =13th = * Monster T is killed by the Joker. * Batman pursues Joker and Harley Quinn in the streets of Gotham City. The Joker escapes leaving Harley Quinn by her own. She is finally captured by the bat vigilante of Gotham. 2015 June =22nd = * Wonder Woman was in Paris, France. August * Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean. November =1st = * Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent and Diana Prince. * Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. =12th = * Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash. =13th = * Superman is forced to battle Batman and loses. He is spared by Batman after gaining knowledge of Lex Luthor's sinister plan. * Batman saves Martha Kent and kills KG Beast. * Lex Luthor creates Doomsday. * Battle against Doomsday: Doomsday is unleashed in Metropolis and moves to Gotham City before being stopped by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. After an intense fight, and using a spear made of kryptonite, Superman makes a last, desprate attack on Doomsday. The monster uses his arm to stab Superman in the chest. Eventually, they both die in front of Batman and Wonder Woman. * Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum. December * Batman receives information about the killer Floyd Lawton from Amanda Waller and captures him in front of his daughter while they were shopping for Christmas. 2016 September * Midway City is besieged by the Enchantress and her brother The Incubus. * The Suicide Squad kill both the Enchantress and Incubus * The deaths of Chato Santana, Christopher Weiss and Lieutenant Edwards. * The Joker leads an attack on Belle Reve penitentiary and escapes with his girlfriend Harley Quinn. * Category:Events